Diesel 10/Behind the Scenes
Background Information In Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Diesel 10 was originally played by Australian actor Keith Scott, and the character was intended only as a villain supplementary to Doug Lennox's character, P.T. Boomer. Boomer was cut due to early audience reactions, and Diesel 10's role was rewritten to make him the primary villain. In the process, Keith Scott was replaced by Canadian improv comedian Neil Crone. Crone, with fellow improvisation comedian Kevin Frank, had been auditioning for the film to play the trucks. Crone was given the part of Diesel 10 when he was heard performing a gruff voice during auditions. In the final movie, Crone and Frank improvised much of their dialogue, including the name "Pinchy" for Diesel 10's claw. His plan in the original script was also much different. He plotted to get rid of the steam engines by making their lives miserable, one of the sections of the plan included the "Sneezing Powder" sequence (originally quarry dust in the original script and Little Engines Can Do BIG Things). He also planned to destroy all the buffers on the railway so the steam engines would crash and derail, with the diesels taking over and rebuilding the buffers after. The plan to destroy the buffers was further bolstered by his discovery of the buffers that led to the entrance of Mr. Conductor's Magic Railroad, thus stopping him from continuing his plans of diesel domination. This plan was the reason why George was going to be one of his assistants. Also, instead of returning to Sodor to finally destroy Lady once and for all, he was a new engine who Sir Topham Hatt brought to help while he was away, but instead caused more havoc on the island. Following his return in Calling All Engines!, he remained absent for 3 years before having a cameo in The Great Discovery and didn't appear until 2 years later, in the post-credits scene of Misty Island Rescue, where he began serving as a special-exclusive villain. Following Day of the Diesels, Diesel 10 disappeared until The Missing Christmas Decorations, which is his only full appearance in a television episode. Aside from "Pinchy's" cameo in a fantasy scene in What Rebecca Does, Diesel 10 has been absent from the screen since 2013. Matt Wilkinson (originally Rupert Degas) took over the role since 2010, giving Diesel 10 a gruff British accent, though his initaial performance had a considerably more villainous deep tone to it. Behind the Scenes Gauge 1 model File:Diesel10ConceptArt.jpg|Concept Art File:Diesel10Front.jpeg|Head-on model promo File:Diesel10'smodel.jpg|Diesel 10's model File:Diesel10ModelSpefications1.png File:Diesel10ModelSpefications2.png File:Diesel10ModelBehindtheScenes.png|Diesel 10's model without a facemask File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadBehindtheScenes2.png|Diesel 10's model with a longer Pinchy arm File:Diesel10'sfacemasks.png|Resin casts of some of Diesel 10's faces. Diesel 10 face mask set.PNG|Diesel 10's complete face mask set during production of the sixth series (2002) The unused clenched face on the middle left Life-size model A life-sized version of Diesel 10 was required for scene where the actors interact with him. Juinor was green screened in the scrapyard and rolling shots, while a facade of Diesel 10's rear cab was done for the ease of editing. Only half of the claw's arm was built, as the entire body didn't need to be seen. File:PTBoomerStuntDouble.jpg File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad741.png File:FullScaleDiesel10Claw.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad587.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad581.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad592.png Close-up model A close-up model of Diesel 10 was required for scenes where he had to interact with the close-up scale figures in Calling All Engines!. The model was not complete and only the claw was built. File:CallingAllEngines!50.png File:CallingAllEngines!113.png File:CallingAllEngines!274.png CGI model In 2009, the series introduced Computer-Generated Imagery (CGI) as a replacement for the show's long-standing live-action models. Diesel 10 was recreated from scratch in CGI by Nitrogen Studios. His model was "hand-sculpted" in Maya, a 3D animation and modelling software. Photographs of Diesel 10’s Gauge 1 model were used for referencing. According to Greg Tiernan, every detail of the original television series models for each character is carefully reproduced in the CGI model. The models are subjected to many rounds of review before they are submitted to HiT Entertainment for final input and approval. File:MistyIslandRescue454.png|Final Render File:DayoftheDiesels293.png|Pinchy File:DayoftheDiesels344.png|Wheels File:CGIHead-onDiesel10promo.png File:Diesel10cgipromo.jpg|CGI Promo File:Diesel10atthestation.png|Promotional image of Diesel 10 at a station Diesel10SideOrtho.png|A side orthographic Voice Actors * Keith Scott (Thomas and the Magic Railroad; original workprints only) * Neil Crone (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Matt Wilkinson (UK/US; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Rupert Degas (UK/US; Misty Island Rescue - Day of the Diesels; original cuts only) * Ginzō Matsuo (Japan; Thomas and the Magic Railroad only) * Kiyoyuki Yanada (Japan; Calling All Engines only) * Takaya Kuroda (Japan; Misty Island Rescue only) * Ryōta Yamasato (Japan; Day of the Diesels only) * Yohei Nishina (Japan; seventeenth series onwards) * Yoram Yosefsberg (Israel; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; Misty Island Rescue only) * Simen Sand (Norway; Day of the Diesels - seventeenth series) * Louis-Georges Girard (French speaking Canada; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Helmut Krauss (Germany; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Martin May (Germany; Misty Island Rescue only) * Jürgen Holdorf (Germany; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Wolfgang Hartmann (Germany; Audio Books only) * Sławomir Pacek (Poland; Misty Island Rescue only) * Dariusz Odija (Poland; Day of the Diesels only) * Janusz Wituch (Poland; seventeenth series onwards) * Luis Alfonso Padilla (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad; TV Version) * Gerardo Reyero (Latin America; Misty Island Rescue onwards; excluding Day of the Diesels) * Eduardo Garza (Latin America; Day of the Diesels only) * Sander de Heer (The Netherlands; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Pasi Ruohonen (Finland; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Haris Grigoropoulos (Greece) References }} Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Images of Diesel 10